Jerrod
Jerrod is a cruel werewolf from Canifis who played a critical role in the War of 164. He is a central character and one of two primary antagonists in the first RuneScape novel, Betrayal at Falador. Jerrod, for much of the book, disguised himself as a human traveller, preying on numerous individuals (including the residents of a Gypsy Caravan) in the snow-laden forests of northern Asgarnia. In reality, Jerrod was a werewolf, sent by a dark master (originally believed to be Lord Drakan) to bring his werewolf nephew, Gar'rth, back to Morytania. Jerrod eventually allied himself with Lord Sulla, a Kinshra lord attempting to overthrow the white knights and the Asgarnian government. After failing to capture Gar'rth during the War of 164, Jerrod fled to the Wilderness with the crippled Sulla, later accompanying him to Varrock directly before and during the war between the Black Prince and Misthalin. After the war, he and Sulla attempted to flee to Kandarin, but were betrayed by the Phoenix Gang. Jerrod was sold to a Lord Handelmort in Kandarin, and was kept captive under his control until the events of Dishonour among Thieves. History Early life Born sometime between 1 and 69 of the Fifth Age in Canifis, Jerrod spent a childhood with an unnamed sister. When he came of age, he was blooded and became a fully fledged werewolf. Soon, his sister was taken to Darkmeyer and returned, where she had a child, Gar'rth. Gar'rth hated being a werewolf and the taunting of his fellow werewolves. Following his sister's death, Jerrod raised Gar'rth and taught him how to hunt. Gar'rth used the routes his uncle showed him to flee Morytania, forcing Tenebra to send Jerrod after him. Betrayal at Falador Jerrod was hunting for his nephew, Gar'rth in the Kingdom of Asgarnia, slaughtering a farm girl, a Gypsy Caravan and a group of H.A.M. cultists for food, causing the citizens of Asgarnia to panic. Shortly thereafter, he detected Gar'rth's scent on Squire Theodore, whom he tracked back to Falador. He attempted to infiltrate the White Knight's Castle, but is prevented as he is a creature of Zamorak, and the castle is blessed by Saradomin. He found shelter in the home of a beggar lady, using gems originally stolen from Doric to pay for his lodgings. When his host tried to kill him for his wealth, he turned the tables on her, shoving one of Doric's stolen opals down her throat and causing her to choke to death. Subsequently, he passed a message onto Squire Theodore, posing as a concerned citizen, and thus lured the squire into the house he has taken from the now deceased beggar. There he tried to coerce Theodore into revealing Gar'rth's location. He was stopped by Doric and Kara-Meir, the latter of which severely injured him with her adamant sword, forcing him to flee. After recovering, he tracked Gar'rth and Kara-Meir to the Edgeville Monastery, where he met and formed an alliance with Lord Sulla. He successfully captured Gar'rth, and attempted to turn him to Zamorak by having him eat Kara-Meir but failed when Sir Theodore, Castimere and Ebenezer successfully broke out of imprisonment and attacked the Kinshra. Castimere and Ebenezer managed to bind Jerrod and plant a bomb at his feet but Sulla knocked him out of the way in time. He proceeded to assist Sulla in the Falador campaign, until Sulla's defeat. He later rescued Sulla from vengeful Kinshra on orders of his master, and led him into the Wilderness. Return to Canifis Jerrod acted as Sulla's protector, tracker and carer. It is also revealed that he is receiving messages from his master, allowing him and Sulla to survive in the Wilderness and avoid Kara-Meir, who along with Gar'rth and Arisha were tracking them. After Sulla recruited some criminals and retrieved certain encoded Kinshra documents, they travelled to Varrock, intending to blackmail nobles into providing material support to them. Upon arriving, Jerrod noticed that they are being watched by a young girl, who Sulla realised is a spy working for Straven. As a reward for Jerrod, and a warning to Straven, Sulla allowed Jerrod to tortuously devour the girl, leaving only her heart as a message to Straven. They also captured a thief who had tried to scam Straven by pretending to be Kara-Meir. She attempted to escape, but Jerrod caught her, but was disorientated and wounded by a wolfsbane dagger. She was recaptured by the men and Jerrod, Sulla and Barbec left to go blackmail some nobles. Whilst in Varrock, Jerrod was contacted by Vanescula Drakan who reveals the location of the Wyrd. Jerrod passed this information onto Sulla and helps him kill the Wyrd, unknowingly betraying his former master in the process, and making him unable to return to Morytania. While the death of the Wyrd granted Sulla political asylum in Varrock, Jerrod was forced to conceal himself in Varrock, allowing Sulla to use him as a bargaining chip with King Roald. Legacy of Blood Jerrod remains hidden through most of the novel, with Sulla using him as a bargainning chip with King Roald. When Garth fails to return, Jerrod's value increases, causing the Society of Owls to demand his capture. Sulla leads the capturing party into a trap, allowing him and Jerod to escape, and killing Simon in the process. After escaping King Roald's men. Jerrod and Sulla hide out in a house Jerrod has rented until Straven informs them he has a ship that will take them to Kandarin. Jerrod and Sulla travel to Port Sarim, where Jerrod is captured and Sulla is killed. As Sulla is being killed Straven reveals that someone in Kandarin has paid him handsomely to deliver Jerrod. Following his capture at Port Sarim, he eventually found his way as a captive in a cell of Lord Handelmort and forced to fight constantly at the Fight Arena, which in his own words, kept winning at and was running out of challenges. In Zamorak's service Hazeel sends the adventurer to go and liberate Jerrod from Lord Handelmort's dungeon. After being recruited, he aids Zamorak in stealing the Stone of Jas by first helping the adventurer bypass several wights and alarms, and then finding more wights so Moia can interrogate their memories. In the final confrontation, he with the other Zamorakians, fight off shadow apparitions of themselves and elite wights created by Sliske. Family Gallery Jerrod fights wights.png|Jerrod battling elite wights and the Moia apparition. Jerrod kills.png|Jerrod kills a wight. Jerrod holds wight.png|Jerrod holds his victim suspended. Jerrod concept art.png|Concept art of Jerrod. Category:Antagonists Category:Zamorakians Category:Werewolf